Now or Never
by Kikedy Lil'Monsta
Summary: Chloe decides that she has hidden her feelings for Beca long enough, but is she reading Beca's sign right? Of course Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

**Now or Never**

Summary: Chloe decides that she had hidden her feelings for Beca long enough, but is she reading Beca's signs right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch perfect or any related character. Please review, and don't mind mistakes ...

 **Chapter 1**

 _Sweat_

 _Dripping down your chest_

 _Thinking 'bout your tattooed knuckles_

 _On my thigh boy boy boy_

 _Cold_

 _Shower… you got no_

 _Power to control_

 _How I make you my toy toy toy_

 _My hips rocking_

 _As we keep lip locking_

 _Got the neighbors screaming_

 _Even louder louder_

 _Lick me down like you were_

 _Rolling rizla_

 _I'm smoking…_

 _Come and put me out._

The other Bella's were wondering why the hell Beca had chosen this song. Weren't they going to sing at a retirement center? Chloe on the other side seemed rather pleased with the choice. She kept glancing over to Beca during the whole rehearsals. She remembered three years ago at a party where a very drunken Beca had confessed to her that this song was her lady jam. Why was she bringing this song up to the setlist for their upcoming performance now? Chloe wondered. Once or twice she caught Beca glancing over to her as well,or was she just imagining that? By the end of the rehearsals Chloe was a little confused. She knew that Beca had trouble with Jesse lately and that she was thinking about breaking up with him. And she couldn't get rid of the feeling that Beca had chosen this song on purpose.

Tonight would be a party at the Treble's house and Chloe decided this would be the night she would try to get on Beca. She had kept her feelings for the little brunette for three years now. A drunken and sexually frustrated Beca was a good Beca.

And Chloe should be right.

The party was at it's peak, Beca was successfully ignoring Jesse and was drunk just in the right amount. She never left Chloe's side the whole evening and Chloe felt more and more confident that her decision was right. As the two girls went to the bar for new drinks she excused herself for the bathroom but went to the DJ instead to wish for the one special song. She just got back to Beca who handed her her drink as the song starts. "Hey our song" Chloe screamed excitedly grabbed Beca's hand and dragged her to the middle of the crowed dancefloor. The amount of moving bodies caused them to dance pressed together. Chloe could feel the heat radiating from Beca who was dancing with her eyes closed in perfect sync with Chloe's body. Never had she looked sexier and when she opened her eyes as the song faded out her pupils were dilated and an expression that Chloe couldn't read appeared. Chloe stared at her caught in the moment forgetting everything around her.

She grabbed Beca's wrist and pulled her out of the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

She pushed her against the wall of the garden house hidden from the pool and dancefloor. Her face mere inches from the younger Bella. Beca's breath came in ragged gasps, smelling like vodka cranberry. "Chloe?" Her voice sounded raspy, her tone almost pleading.

And that was all Chloe needed to step over the last barrier. She pressed her lips to Beca's. It was hesitant and biding at first. Beca twitched slightly but then she returned the kiss and brought her hands up to Chloe's red locks pulling her closer. The kiss got heated and more passionately. Lips biting lips to ask for entrance, hands clawing in one another's hair.

Finally both had to pull away for much needed air. And now Chloe could read Beca's expression. "We should go" nothing more needed to be said. Beca bit her swollen lip nodding and followed Chloe through the hole in the hedge and up to Chloe's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **AN:** **Please be gentle with me on this chapter, it's the first time I'm writing something like this, and it's not easy to bring all the words down to describe this thing between Beca and Chloe. I'll hope you guys like it, if not please don't blame, I'm just trying... And please review if you feel like it... Thanks for all the followers, I hope not to disappoint you...**

All nervousness was gone, both girls knew what would happen when the door to Chloe's room closed because she was pushing Beca against it. A hungry kiss that left no room for presumptions, raw, and desperate. With three years of suppressed feelings put in it and Beca returned it with almost as much urgency.

Clothes were just obstacles that vanquished in seconds. Chloe kissed down Beca's jawline and found her pulse point sucking at it just as hard to leave a small mark that would show that Beca was hers.

Hands roaming over each other's bodies leaving fire in their trails. Beca felt like walking through a blaze she almost didn't felt being pushed on the bed by Chloe. Everything around her felt surreal, only Chloe's hands that were ghosting over her skin just underneath her breasts as if to ask for permission, were actual. Radiant blue eyes met stormy blue, and again no words needed to be spoken, everything was written in their expressions. A moan that Chloe could only describe as divine escaped Beca as Chloe began caressing her right breast whilst biting at the left.

She wanted to take this slow, savour this moment, but she felt the urgency boiling up in her again, and Beca's moans just encouraged her to take the final step. Beca could not concentrate on anything at this moment, she was overwhelmed by the sensation of Chloe's hand and mouth on her breasts.

But suddenly she was pulled back to her senses as Chloe yanked her arms over her head, holding her there by her wrists. Her eyes shot open and met Chloe's determined gaze, and she knew she was lost. Lost in Chloe's confidence.

But she felt no uncertainty or doubt. Everything felt right like it never had with Jesse. This was how it was supposed to be, this was Chloe, her Chloe.

And so she let herself fell into Chloe's eyes, her scent which embraced her whole being and she felt whole like never before as Chloe thrusted two fingers into her without warning capturing the cry that escaped Beca's lips with a fiery kiss. And Beca's eyes felt shut. She gave herself completely and undoubtably to Chloe.

Her fingers moved in and out of Beca like they belonged there, going deeper with each thrust. And as Chloe added a third finger and curled them right at Beca's most sensitive spot she felt her come undone, walls contracting around her fingers. And as she cried out Chloe's name at this moment with a sound that she had never heard she felt inexpressible proud and loved.

And she saw these feelings mirrored in Beca's eyes as she opened them and locked her gaze with Chloe.

Never had she seen Beca so vulnerable, open and purely. And she would cherish this moment for the rest of her live.

"I love you" Beca's voice was almost inaudible, her breath still fast her heart beating rapidly in her chest. " I love you too".

She leaned down releasing Beca's hands which she immediately wrapped around Chloe. This time the kiss was slow, and filled with all the emotions that had been held back for so long.


End file.
